Sasha Denali s  Schicksal OS
by IRABloodlust
Summary: Beitrag zum Ein Satz Contest auf www.twilight-ff.de, Platz 2


**Sasha Denali´s **** Schicksal**

Sagt man nicht, wenn man an der Schwelle des Todes steht, spielt sich das eigene Leben in Sekundenbruchteilen wie ein Film vor seinem geistigen Auge ab?

Doch reichen ein paar Sekunden für ein Leben, das über 1.000 Jahre gewährt hat? Ich weiß es nicht. Jetzt wo ich dem endgültigen Ende ins Gesicht sehe, kann ich nur an eins denken, meine Kinder. Ob Tanya, Kate und Irna mir je verzeihen werden? Doch als ich Vasilii sah konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Es gibt noch soviel was ich meinen Töchtern erzählen möchte, doch Aro wird mir keine Zeit lassen. Aro mit seinen Regeln. Aber was weiß er schon vom Leid einer Mutter?

Vasilii mein kleiner Engel, wir werden gemeinsam in der Unendlichkeit aufgehen, vielleicht treffen wir da deinen Bruder. Ich fühle nichts. Brennen wir schon oder lässt er uns noch warten?

Hab keine Angst, mein Engel. Mami ist bei dir. Ich werde dich nie verlassen.

Auch wenn ich jetzt endgültig sterben werde. Ich bereue nichts und würde alles genau so wieder machen.

**Sibirien vor 2 Jahren:**

Schnee, ich liebte es schon immer in ihm zu toben. Ein leichter Nordwind wirbelte den Pulverschnee auf, so dass die Sonne sich wie ein Regenbogen in den Kristallen brach. Das ganze glich fast dem Lichtspiel meiner Haut. Hier in den menschenleeren Weiten der Taiga konnte ich ganz unbesorgt in der Sonne spielen und sollte doch ein Mensch meinen Weg kreuzen, nun ein kleiner Happen zwischendurch war mir immer willkommen.

Ich war auf dem Weg nach Krasnojarsk um eine alte Freundin zu treffen. Meine Töchter hatten eigene Pläne und so reiste ich allein. Meine Füße berührten kaum den Boden und die Landschaft flog nur so an mir vorbei, noch einen halben Tag und ich hätte mein Ziel erreicht. Ein brennen in meiner Kehle erinnerte mich daran, dass ich schon lange nichts mehr getrunken hatte.

Ich stand am Rand einer steil abfallenden Klippe und sah die Sonne rot hinter einer Hügelkette versinken. Die letzten Strahlen fielen fast waagerecht auf mein Gesicht und nahmen mir die Sicht. Doch dann spiegelte sich der allerletzte Funke golden in der Ferne und zog meinen Blick magisch an. Ich fixierte die Stelle und sah die goldene Zwiebel eines einsamen Kirchturms, der wie ein Leuchtfeuer aus dem Meer von Bäumen hervorstach. Ein Kirchturm bedeutete eine Ansiedlung und wo es eine Kirche gab, dort waren auch Menschen.

Eine gute Gelegenheit meinen Durst zu löschen.

Mit einem Satz ließ ich mich von der Klippe fallen, meine Füße berührten den Boden und trugen mich in Windeseile durch das dunkle Tal. Ich genoss die Vorfreude der kommenden Jagd, wenn frisches warmes Blut durch meine Kehle rann und meine Glieder mit angenehmer Wärme füllen würde. Allein der Gedanke ließ meine Kehle in Flammen aufgehen. Gift schoss aus den Drüsen und benetzte jeden kleinen Fleck meines Mundes. So beflügelt zog ich dahin. All meine Sinne waren auf das kommende gerichtet. Ach, wenn die Menschen nur wüssten was auf sie zu kam, was hätten sie getan? Wären sie geflüchtet oder hätten sie sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben? Immerhin war ich gnädig und schön. Kein Vergleich zu dem oft elenden Krepieren, das sie sonst erwartete.

Warum hatten sie nur solche Angst vor uns? Kein Tod war schneller und anmutiger, als der durch meinen Biss. Wenn mir ein Mann gefiel, gewährte ich ihm noch eine Gunst. Was konnte er schon mehr verlangen, als im Moment der größten Lust in den Armen einer schönen Frau zu sterben? Sie sollten mir dankbar sein.

Schon von weitem kitzelte der süße Geruch von Verwesung meine Nase, irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Menschen hatten zwar viele Schwächen, aber sie beseitigten eigentlich Kadaver bevor der Gestank unerträglich wurde. Wind trieb den Schnee durch die leeren Gassen, kein Licht schien aus den Fenstern der kleinen Holzhütten. Auch fehlte der typische Geruch von Rauch, der sonst um diese Jahreszeit aus allen Kaminen quoll. Das wehklagende Muhen von Kühen, mischte sich unter das schmerzende Quicken von Schweinen. Ich hörte Herzen schlagen, doch es waren die Herzen der Tiere, die große und kleine Blutströme durch ihre geschwächten Körper jagten. Hier im Ort roch ich den Tod noch intensiver. Was war nur geschehen?

Langsam schlich ich durch die Gassen und hielt meine Augen und Ohren offen, doch außer den Tieren hörte ich nichts. Der Geruch des Todes lag wie eine Bettdecke über dem ganzen Ort. Als ich die Kirche erreichte ging ich zu der großen Holztür und blieb davor stehen. Wollte ich dieses Haus wirklich betreten? Warum nicht? Das wir uns vor christlichen Symbolen fürchten würden war nur ein Aberglaube. Uns gab es schon lange vor dem Zimmermann aus Judäa, warum sollten wir uns vor ihm fürchten? Religion war eh nur ein Aberglaube mit dem die Menschen ihre Angst vor dem Tod bekämpften. Ewiges Leben, es gab nur einen Weg der dorthin führte und der kam gewiss nicht von Gott.

Die Tür knarrte in ihren Angeln und gab nur widerspenstig nach. Goldene Heiligenbilder blickten von den Wänden auf mich herab. Selbst die ärmsten Dörfer gaben ein Vermögen aus, um ihre Kirchen zu schmücken. Geld das sich die armen Bauer mühselig vom Mund absparten, anstatt es für neue Kleidung oder bessere Nahrung auszugeben. Merkten sie denn nicht, dass sie mit ihrer Angst vor dem Jenseits, ihre Zeit im Diesseits verkürzten?

Gemächlich schritt ich an den Bänken entlang. Es war eiskalt und zwischen den Sitzreihen lagen zusammengekauerte steife Leichen. Ich sah das gefrorene Blut, das sich in kleinen Pfützen unter ihren Mündern gesammelt hatte. Eine Seuche hatte das Dorf getroffen und alle dahin gerafft. Wie anders waren die Leichen in der Kirche zu erklären? Wäre noch jemand in der Lage gewesen sich um sie zu kümmern, würden sie nicht mehr hier liegen.

Ich drehte mich um und ging. Für mich gab es hier nichts mehr zu holen. Ein anderer Todesengel hatte diesen Ort besucht und keine Seele übrig gelassen, damit ich mich an ihr laben konnte.

Ich wollte gerade losrennen als ein leises, viel zu schnelles Pochen an meine Ohren drang. Halt! Was war das? Magisch angezogen folgte ich dem Geräusch zu einer kleinen windschiefen Hütte. Sollte es möglich sein? War hier doch noch jemand am leben?

Vorsichtig trat ich durch die Eingangstür. Fauchend begrüßte mich eine Katze, die noch einen Buckel machte bevor sie davon stob. Es war dunkel und es roch nach erbrochenem und geronnenen Blut, dazu einen Prise Vieh, die direkt vom, an die Wohnstube, angebauten Stall kam.

Der Raum war karg eingerichtet. Ein grob gezimmerter Tisch mit zwei Bänken, Regale an den Wänden, in denen sich die Utensilien des Alltags stapelten. Eine mit feinen Schnitzereien verzierte Wäschetruhe. Prunkstück der Bauernstube war der gekachelte Ofen, der einen Großteil der rechten Wand einnahm. Er war noch warm, das Feuer in ihm noch nicht lange erloschen. Auf ihm waren Matten ausgebreitet. Unter dicken Federbetten, die sich voll Blut gesaugt hatten, lagen ein Mann und eine Frau. Der Mann war schon länger tot, doch die Frau war noch warm. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Blondes etwas.

Von diesem Bündel ging der Herzschlag aus. Ich hätte gehen sollen. Der Natur ihren lauf lassen. Doch ich konnte nicht anders, als über das blonde Haar zu streichen. Blond wie ein Weizenfeld war es. So schön. Vorsichtig löste ich das Kind aus den Händen seiner Mutter und zog es an meine Brust. Es glühte vor Fieber, noch ein wenig mehr und es würde verglühen. Ich merkte wie es würgte. Ich roch das frische Blut, als es sich über meine Kleider ergoss und doch verspürte ich keinen Durst. Als es fertig war drückte ich seinen Kopf vorsichtig nach hinten, zum ersten Mal sah ich sein Gesicht, das Gesicht eines etwa 5 jährigen Jungen. Es war so schön und unschuldig. Behutsam säuberte ich es vom Blut und als es ganz sauber war erschrak ich zu Tode. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Nach all den Jahren. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht von ihm lösen. Ich stand da und sah nur noch sein Gesicht. Wie war das nur möglich?

Und dann flackerten seine Augen und öffneten sich träge. Auch wenn sie vom Fieber verschleiert waren. Ich kannte sie. Hatte sie vermisst in all den Jahren. Ein müdes Lächeln zauberte sich auf das Antlitz des Jungen und mühsam streckte er seine Hand nach meinem Gesicht aus. Schwerfällig streichelte er über meine Wangen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich und Luft floss aus seinem Mund. Zuerst war es nur ein krächzen, dann ein leises pfeifen, doch dann kamen die Worte unerwartet klar. „Mama! Mama!"

Alles in mir zog sich zusammen. Welch übles Spiel hatte das Schicksal sich da für mich ausgedacht? Ich sollte auf der Stelle fliehen und alles hinter mir lassen. Doch es war zu spät. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich würde meinen Jungen nicht wieder alleine lassen. Meinen Alexander.

**Nahe Ephesus, Oströmisches Reich 420 n.C.**

„Mach schneller Sasha, die Aufseher sehen es nicht gerne wenn wir trödeln. Du willst doch nicht das sie uns schlagen", sagte die Frau neben mir in gebrochenem Latein. Gutmütig sah sie zu mir, doch ihr Gesicht war von einer langen Brandnarbe total entstellt und so machte mir ihr Lächeln mehr Angst, als das es mich aufheiterte. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte war ich erschrocken zurück gefahren, aber sie hatte nur gelacht. „Hässlich, nicht? Aber es hält einem unerwünschte Verehrer vom Leib." In jenen Moment hatte ich nicht ganz verstanden was sie sagen wollte, aber als in der ersten Nacht eine Horde betrunkener Wachen über uns hergefallen waren und Dinge mit uns machten, die nur mein verstorbener Mann mit mir machen durfte, da war mir bitter bewusst geworden, was sie meinte.

Das Leben als Sklave war unerträglich, wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Wieso hatten die Männer sich wegen einer Kleinigkeit mit dem Statthalter streiten können und gegen die römischen Truppen aufbegehrt? Hatten sie denn nicht gesehen wohin sie dieser Weg führte? Sie hatten den Steuereintreiber und seine Helfer aufgehängt und danach groß gefeiert. Was war darauf geschehen? Die Römer kamen mit einer kleinen Armee. Wir wussten gar nicht wie uns geschah. Jeden Mann im waffenfähigen Alter hatten sie gekreuzigt, die alten Erschlagen, das Dorf niedergebrannt, die Frauen und Kinder verschleppt und anschließend auf dem Sklavenmarkt verkauft.

Es war so ekelhaft. Wie Vieh wurden wir begutachtet und taxiert. Ich wurde von einem Händler zum nächsten weitergegeben. Dann kamen wir nach Ephesus und da kaufte mich dann der Verwalter von Senator Marc Krachus für die Güter seines Herrn. Mein einziger Trost war mein kleiner Alexander, der mit mir verkauft wurde. Er war fast fünf, hatte das wunderschönste weizenblonde Haar das ich je gesehen hatte und seine Augen. Seine Augen waren so Blau wie die Blüten des Mohns. Was würde ich nur ohne meinen kleinen Sohn machen? Er war die einzige Hoffnung, die ich in dieser Welt noch hatte.

Kurz bevor das Feuer der Sonnen vom großen Wasser gelöscht wurde, schlug einer der Aufseher eine Glocke, das Zeichen für uns sich am Weg zu sammeln. Grob stießen sie uns in Reih und Glied um uns abzuzählen, es durfte ja keiner fehlen. Die Strasse war staubig und das Marschtempo stramm, aber ich wäre auch mit Freuden gerannt, nur um meinen kleinen Schatz in meine Arme schließen zu können.

„Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt?", hörte ich eine Frauenstimme hinter mir.

„Nein, sie wird es noch früh genug erfahren", antworte Nia, die Frau mit der Narbe.

„Es ist nicht richtig was unser Herr macht. Wie…", ein lauter Peitschenknall gefolgt von einem jämmerlichen Aufschrei unterbrach sie.

„Hüte deine Zunge Mädchen, sonst schneid ich sie dir ab", herrschte sie einer der Aufseher an und rollte seine Peitsche wieder zusammen.

Den Rest des Weges liefen wir schweigend, aber mir gingen die Worte der Frauen nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatten doch über mich gesprochen, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Was hatte Nia mir nur verschwiegen? Ach, wenn ich mich nur umdrehen könnte und sie fragen.

Müde wankte ich durch das Eingangstor in der Mauer, die die Unterkünfte der Sklaven vom Rest der Welt abtrennte. Ich freute mich so meinen kleinen Schatz in die Arme nehmen zu können. Es fiel mir immer so schwer, mich von dem einzigen Menschen der mir noch geblieben war zu trennen. Doch die Aufseher duldeten keine Kinder auf den Feldern. Sie würden uns nur von der Arbeit abhalten, sagten sie rigoros.

Schon als wir das Gelände betraten reckte ich meinen Kopf und hielt nach Alexander Ausschau. Wo war er nur? Sonst wartete er immer direkt hinter dem Tor und rannte mich fast um. Doch heute konnte ich ihn nirgends sehen und auch seine helle Stimme nicht vernehmen.

Wir stellten uns auf den staubigen Platz vor den Hütten, damit uns die Aufseher noch einmal durchzählen konnten. Alexander sah ich immer noch nicht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte er sich etwas getan? Wo war mein Junge? Immer wieder sah ich mich verzweifelt um.

Ich war so voller Sorgen, das ich nicht hörte wie der Oberaufseher meinen Namen rief. Ein gewaltiger Schlag ins Gesicht machte mir meinen Fehler bewusst.

Der Oberaufseher war ein sehr kleiner Mann, mit dickem Bauch und Glatze. Sein Kopf war dunkelrot angelaufen und die gewaltigen Adern auf seiner Stirn drohten fast zu platzen.

Böse sah er zu mir auf. „Wenn ich deinen Namen rufe, antwortest du gefälligst", klatschend traf mich der nächste Schlag, der mich zu Boden streckte. „Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Herr. Bitte verzeiht, Herr", stammelte ich und hoffte, dass er mich nicht noch mal schlug.

„Steh auf", befahl er hart und ich kam seiner Aufforderung sofort nach. Fies grinste er mich an und rief „Sasha!"

Wie man es von mir erwartete antwortete ich laut mit „Ja."

„Du wirst schon lernen dich zu benehmen", lachend ging er davon und rief einen neuen Namen.

Ich achtete schon nicht mehr auf ihn, als er sich das nächste Opfer suchte. Wo war mein Sohn? Endlich war das Durchzählen beendet und ich machte mich sofort auf die Suche nach meinem Jungen. Wo hatte er sich nur versteckt? Wenn das ein Spiel war, würde ich ihm den Hosenboden strammziehen.

„Alexander", rief ich laut und ging zuerst in unsere Hütte, doch auch hier war er nicht. Vielleicht trieb er sich ja bei den Tieren rum. Doch weder bei den Eseln, den Schweinen, noch bei den Hühnern fand ich ihn. Wo war er nur? Wo war mein Kind? Panik stieg in mir auf. Laut seinen Namen rufend lief ich durch alle Hütten. Doch überall warfen mir die Frauen nur mitleidige Blicke zu. Wo war mein Junge? Ich sah in jede Ecke und in jedes Fass. Ich durchsuchte alle möglichen und auch die unmöglichen Verstecke. Doch von meinen Alexander keine Spur. Immer wenn ich jemanden nach ihm fragte, drehten sie sich um. Keiner wollte mir antworten. Hatten sich denn alle gegen mich verschworen? Was war mit meinem Jungen?

Als ich erneut nach ihm rief sah mich eine alte Vettel mitleidig, mit Tränen in den Augen an und schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. Es reichte. Ich ging auf sie zu und packte sie an beiden Schultern.

„Wo ist mein Junge", schrie ich sie an. Feucht liefen die Tränen meine Wangen hinab. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte sich von mir abwenden, wie es schon die Anderen getan hatten, doch das ließ ich nicht zu. Sie würde mir Antworten. Sie musste.

„Wo ist Alexander?"

„Mädchen", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Das hier ist kein Platz für Kinder."

Das wollte ich nicht hören und überhaupt was wollte sie mir sagen? „Was ist mit meinem Kind?", fragte ich erneut und schüttelte sie kräftig durch.

„Sie haben ihn weggebracht und er kommt nicht zurück.", antwortete sie mit niedergeschlagenen Augen. „Frag mich nicht wohin sie ihn gebracht haben. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber kein Kind bleibt lange hier…"

Sie haben ihn weggebracht und er kommt nicht wieder, diese Worte zogen mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Ich sackte in mich zusammen, packte die Alte um die Beine und heulte in den schmutzigen Stoff ihres Kleides.

Mein Sohn! Was hatten sie nur mit meinem Jungen gemacht? Er war doch noch so klein. Er brauchte doch seine Muter. Wie? Wie, konnten sie nur? Was sollte nur geschehen? Ich musste doch zu ihm. Aber wie?

Ganz von fern hörte ich die Vettel, sie hatte mir ihre schwielige Hand aufs Haar gelegt. „Wein nur Kind. Wein. Ich weiß es ist ungerecht….."

Dann wurde es um mich dunkel.

**Nahe Ephesus, Oströmisches Reich 425 n.C.**

Ich hatte am nächsten Tag die Aufseher nach meinem Alexander gefragt, doch sie hatten mich nur verhöhnt. Selbst den Oberaufseher, vor dem ich mich so fürchtete, hatte ich angesprochen, worauf er mich halb tot geschlagen hatte. Keiner wollte mir sagen was mit meinem Kind geschehen war.

Die Wochen vergingen wie Tage und aus Wochen wurden Monate und Jahre. Der Verlust meines Kindes nahm mir den letzten Funken Lebensmut und ich vegetierte nur noch vor mich hin. Ich machte meine Arbeit, war den Wachen zu Willen, aber da ich total Abstumpfte machte es ihnen schon bald kein Vergnügen mehr und sie ließen von mir ab. Alles war nur noch grau und leer. Ich wollte sterben, doch ich fand nicht den Mut zum letzten Schritt, dabei war ich innerlich schon tot.

Und dann wurde mein Leben von heute auf morgen in eine neue Bahn geschleudert.

Seit Wochen regierte die Angst. Immer wieder verschwanden Menschen und es waren sowohl Sklaven als auch die Schergen des Oberaufsehers. Abends waren sie noch da und am Morgen waren sie verschwunden, so als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Soldaten aus der Stadt kamen schlugen bei uns ihr Lager auf und der Verwalter des Senators versuchte dem Treiben auf den Grund zu gehen. Es war schön den Oberaufseher schwitzen zu sehen. Doch der Verwalter verschwand noch in der ersten Nacht. Es war unheimlich.

Die alten Frauen sprachen von Dämonen aus dem Hades und das wir alle verdammt wären. Sie verstärkten mit ihrem Gerede nur noch die Angst.

Dann kamen Priester, sowohl die heidnischen als auch die des neuen Christengott, und versuchten mit ihren heiligen Ritualen das Böse zu vertreiben.

Doch was sollte ein Segen nützen, wenn die Priester die sie sprachen selbst vor Angst zitterten und noch nicht mal eine Nacht an diesem verfluchten Ort verbringen wollten? Es hörte einfach nicht auf.

Doch mir war es recht, sollte dieser Dämon sie alle strafen und mich erlösen.

Ein Geräusch lockte mich mitten in der Nacht vor die Hütte. Der volle Mond ließ alles silbern glänzen und hüllte selbst unsere schäbigen Behausungen in seinen Glanz. Ein leichter Wind von Westen wehte frische salzige Luft heran und vertrieb den üblen Gestank der fast immer über diesem Ort lag. Vorsichtig sah ich mich um, die Wachen mochten es nicht wenn wir uns nachts außerhalb der Hütten aufhielten. Wenn sie uns erwischten gab es Schläge. Doch das war mir egal. Mir war alles egal.

Da war es wieder, diese leise Gurgeln das mich her geführt hatte. Ich wendete meinen Kopf nach links und dann sah ich ihn. Seine langen Haare glichen Silberfäden, sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig und doch männlich markant. Mit seinem muskulösen Körper glich er eher einer Statur des Apollos als einem Menschen, zumal nur ein kurzer Lendenschurz seine Mitte bedeckte.

Doch die Wache die schlaff in seinen Armen hing und seine dunkelroten Augen zeigten mir, dass da kein Gott vor mir stand, sondern der Dämon.

Ich hätte weglaufen sollen oder schreien, doch ich konnte nicht. Wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange blieb ich einfach stehen und betrachtete ihn ohne Angst. Wovor hätte ich mich auch fürchten sollen? Sollte er mich doch töten, es wäre eine Erlösung gewesen.

Lautlos glitt die Wache zu Boden. Ein zartes lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er seinen Kopf leicht schräg legte und mich aufmerksam musterte. Langsam kam er auf mich zu. Es schien mir fast als würde er schweben. Er hob den Arm und zeichnete mit seinen kalten Fingern die Konturen meines Gesichtes nach. Dann sah er mir lange in die Augen und trotz ihrer unnatürlichen Farbe war ich in ihnen gefangen. Er roch so gut und erst jetzt konnte ich seine Schönheit richtig würdigen. Schöner Tod, so nannte ich ihn innerlich. Ich fühlte mich frei, von ihm würde ich das Ende mit Freuden empfangen.

„Du hast keine Angst vor mir, schönes Kind?", fragte er und seine Stimme war so klar und tief, das ein Schauer der Erregung durch meinen Körper fuhr. Wie konnte ein Dämon nur so auf mich wirken. Mein Geist wollte ihm widerstehen, aber mein Leib reagierte auf seine eigene Weise. Ich spürte wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und das krause Haar zwischen meinen Beinen vor Lust überschwemmt wurde. Ich wollte doch den Tod, warum verlangte dann mein Fleisch nach seinem? Nur mühsam konnte ich ein heiseres „Nein" hervor pressen. Doch als er seine Hände über meinen Körper laufen ließ, konnte ich ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Wissend grinste er mich an und dann senkte sich sein Mund auf meinen. Sein Kuss war so intensiv und sein Zungenspiel so gekonnt, das ich mich in ihm verlor. Ich glaubte zu schweben. Ich fühlte den Wind in meinem Haar und dann wurde ich in weiches Heu gebettet. Ich lag da in seinen starken Armen und seine Küsse bedeckten meinen ganzen Körper. Eine nie gekannte Wolllust durchströmte mich und so liebten wir uns unter freiem Himmel. Er trieb mich zum höchsten Gipfel und trug mich zu den Sternen. Mein Körper schmolz dahin und immer noch fand er einen Weg mich weiter zu treiben an nie gekannte Ufer.

Der Himmel graute schon in der Ferne als er mich mit seinen glühenden Augen ansah.

„Nein, ich kann nicht auf dich verzichten. Es tut mir leid, Sasha", sagte er mit gottgleicher Stimme.

„Was?", fragte ich irritiert. In dem Moment fielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf seinen nackten Körper und brachten ihn zum glitzern. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es mein letzter Sonnenaufgang war, hätte ich mehr auf ihn geachtet, aber so war ich von dem Lichtspiel auf seinem Körper wie gebannt.

„Das es weh tut", antwortete er melancholisch, als er seine Zähne in meinem Hals versenkte.

Der erste Schmerz war nur kurz, doch dann kam das Brennen.

**Nahe Ephesus, Oströmisches Reich 427 n.C.**

Sein Name war Peleus und er behauptete, schon mit dem göttlichen Achill vor Troja gekämpft zu haben, nicht das mir das damals etwas gesagt hätte. Aber eins stand fest, er war schon über 1000 Jahre alt. Was viel wichtiger war, er war ein Vampir und hatte mich auch zu einem gemacht. Der Blutdurst und mein Verlangen nach ihm beherrschten mein erstes Jahr in dieser Existenz vollkommen, aber mit der Zeit kamen da diese Bilder eines kleinen blonden Jungen und eine mir unverständliche Sehnsucht nach ihm. Je besser ich mich im Griff hatte, umso mehr konnte ich mich erinnern und auch der Zauber den Peleus umgab verblasste und hielt der Wirklichkeit nicht stand. Er war einfach nur eine schöne Hülle und ein wirklich erfahrener Liebhaber, doch ansonsten war er leer oder besser hohl. Er verstand meine Sehnsucht nicht. Für ihn gab es nur Blut und Wolllust, alles andere hatte für ihn keinen Wert und so verließ ich ihn.

Wie in jener Nacht vor zwei Jahren tauchte der Vollmond die schäbigen Hütten in silbernes Licht. Die Wachen liefen wie früher entlang der Mauer ihre Runden und selbst der Gestank, den ich heute viel intensiver wahrnahm, war der Alte. Hier hatte sich nichts geändert, selbst der kleine, fette Glatzkopf war immer noch im Amt. Alles ging hier seinen gewohnten Gang, eins hatte sich doch verändert, ich. Ich war nicht mehr das Mädchen, mit dem man machen konnte was man wollte. Sie würden noch heute Nacht für das was sie mir angetan hatten zahlen.

In dieser Nacht holte ich mir jede Wache, die mich geschlagen oder die meine Ehre als Frau besudelt hatten. Ich trank nicht ihr Blut, weil ich nie wieder etwas von ihnen in mir sein sollte und ich wollte sie öffentlich zur Schau stellen. Das wäre mit Bisswunden nicht gegangen. Darum hängte ich sie einen nach dem anderen, an einem großen Baum am Rande der Straße, damit sie am nächsten Tag auch gefunden wurden. Sie waren ja alle so überrascht mich zu sehen und dann die Angst in ihren Augen als ich sie hochzog. Wie sie zappelten als das Leben ihre Körper verließ. Hängen war grausam, ich hätte es schneller beenden können, aber dann wäre es ja keine Strafe gewesen.

Es fehlte nur noch einer und den würde ich mir jetzt holen.

Ich fand den Oberaufseher schnarchend in seinem Bett. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen umspielte selbst im Schlaf seinen Mund. Ich fragte mich, ob er gleich auch noch Grinsen würde, aber ich bezweifelte es.

„Wach auf", flüsterte ich an seinem Ohr. „Heute wirst du Rechenschaft ablegen. Wach auf." Mit meinen Fingern fuhr ich die Adern an seinem Kopf nach. Sein Herz pumpte stärker, als er langsam Morpheus Reich verließ.

„Wach auf!", sagte ich etwas lauter. „Der Tod steht an deinem Bett und verlangt nach dir."

Schnaubend erwachte er, seine Schweinsäuglein öffneten sich und wurden vor Überraschung groß, als er in mein Gesicht sah. Er riss den Mund auf und wollte schreien, doch ich war schneller und verschloss seinen Mund mit meiner Hand, auch sein versuch sie wegzuziehen scheiterte. Ich lachte nur leise und hob ihn mit der freien Hand aus dem Bett, klemmte ihn unter meinen Arm und rannte los.

Sanft schwangen die Leichen im Wind, ihr Anblick hatte fast etwas Poetisches. Ich warf den Aufseher unter die baumelnden Füße seiner Männer, schnaubend drehte er sich um und erstarrte. Dann gab er einen schrillen Schrei von sich und robbte auf allen vieren zurück. Nur weg von den Toten.

Ich lachte heiser, es tat einfach gut dieses Ekel so zu sehen. Er krabbelte immer noch rückwärts und so stellte ich mich ihm in den Weg. Als er gegen meine Beine stieß, schrie er wieder auf und ein feuchter Fleck bildete sich auf seiner Hose. Ich konnte riechen wie sich der Geruch von Urin mit dem des kalten Angstschweißes mischte.

Ängstlich sah er zu mir auf. „Was willst du Hexe von mir?", stammelte er.

„Wo ist mein Sohn? Wo ist Alexander?", schrie ich ihn an.

„Wer? Wir haben keinen Sklaven der Alexander heißt. Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", sagte er und versuchte von mir weg zu kommen, doch ich packte ihn am Hals und zog ihn zu mir hoch.

„Du weißt nicht was ich meine?", spie ich ihn an. „Schau mich ganz genau an."

Erst sah ich nur die Angst, doch dann sickerte die Erkenntnis langsam in sein Gehirn.

„Sasha?" Sein ganzer Leib zitterte als er meinen Namen aussprach.

„Ja!" Meinen leichten Schlag gegen seinen Arm folgte ein hohles knacken.

Er schrie laut auf, als der Scherz sein Gehirn erreichte. Fassungslos sah er mich an. „Du hast mir den Arm gebrochen."

„Wo ist mein Sohn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er zischend.

Meine Hand fuhr zwischen seine Beine und umschloss seinen Sack. Ich brauchte nur leicht zu drücken, schon wand er sich in seinen Qualen. „Hör auf! Bitte! Ich sag ja alles was du willst", flehte er mich an.

„Was habt ihr mit Alexander gemacht?"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Wir haben ihn verkauft. Er ging wie alle Kinder an Sepholus den Griechen. Bitte, mehr weiß ich wirklich nicht."

„Wo finde ich diesen Sepholus?"

„Er lebt auf seinem Schiff, mit ihm reißt er von Hafen zu Hafen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wo er jetzt ist. Bitte, lass mich doch gehen. Ich werde auch niemanden etwas sagen. Bitte."

„Ich glaube dir", sagte ich schlicht und so etwas wie Hoffnung lag in seinen Augen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich mit ihm zum Baum, steckte seinen Hals in die letzte, noch freie Schlinge und ließ ihn fallen.

Seine Füße tanzten noch in der Luft als ich mich umdrehte. „Ich glaube dir, dass du nichts sagen wirst."

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte meinen Mund und ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen, lief ich davon.

Nach Jahren der Suche fand ich Sepholus den Griechen, doch auch nach einem sehr langen Gespräch, in dem ich ihn von dem Übel seines Berufs überzeugte, konnte er mir nicht sagen, was mit meinem Jungen geschehen war. Er hatte einfach zu viele Menschen verkauft und konnte sich an den einzelnen nicht mehr erinnern. Da er weder lesen noch schreiben konnte gab es auch keine Aufzeichnungen. Das einzige was er noch wusste waren die Städte, die er in jenem Jahr, besucht hatte. Ich beschloss da weiter nach meinen Kind zu suchen, was blieb mir anders übrig.

Ich brachte Sepholus nicht um, das fand ich einfach unpassend, stattdessen verkaufte ich ihn in Nordafrika als Galeerensklave, damit er erleben konnte welches Leid er verursacht hatte.

In den nächsten 80 Jahren durchstreifte ich die Gebiete rund um das Mittelmeer, immer auf der Suche nach Alexander. Doch alle Spuren verliefen im Sande und mit der Zeit musste ich mich damit abfinden, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde.

Es tat weh. So weh.

Einsam zogen die Jahrhunderte an mir vorbei, bis ich in den Strassen von Ravenna Tanya fand. Ich sehe sie noch immer zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Pflaster liegen. Ein Freier hatte sie verprügelt und ihren kargen Hurenlohn gestohlen. Ich trug sie davon und sie schien keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich war so allein und sehnte mich nach Gesellschaft. Darum entschloss ich mich sie zu verwandeln. Kurze Zeit später trafen wir in den Straßen von Köln auf Kate. Sie war eine geschickte Taschendiebin, aber nicht geschickt genug, um meinen Beutel zu schneiden. Wir mochten ihre erfrischende Art, so selbstbewusst und so wurde sie die dritte in unserem Bunde. Zu guter letzt stieß in der Nähe von Belgrad Irina zu uns. Nun, eigentlich brachte Tanya sie zu uns. Ein aufgebrachter Mob hatte Irina verfolgt und wollte sie als Hexe verbrennen. Tanya, die schon immer Angst vor Feuer hatte, konnte das nicht mit ansehen und rettete sie. Irina hatte keine Angst davor eine von uns zu werden und so blieb sie bei uns.

Wie die Zigeuner bereisten wir die Welt, alles was wir brauchten konnten wir uns nehmen. Wir waren Vampire, wir waren schön. Männer taten alles um uns glücklich zu machen und starben mit einem lächeln in unseren Armen.

Mir ging es gut ich fühlte mich geborgen und meine Kinder brachten mich zum Lachen. In ihnen fand ich so etwas wie Glück.

Doch tief in mir gab es eine nässende Wunde, ein Stich, eine Narbe, die nie richtig verheilen wollte. Alexander. Ich hatte den Schmerz immer vor meinen Töchtern verstecken können, hoffte ich jedenfalls.

**Sibirien vor 2 Jahren:**

Nach all den Jahren hatte ich meinen Sohn doch noch gefunden. Nie wieder würde ich ihn hergeben. Ich hätte es nicht machen dürfen, doch hier und heute mit ihm auf den Armen konnte ich nicht anders. Ich würde meinen Jungen nicht noch einmal allein lassen. Ich wusste es war gegen das Gesetz der Volturi. Aber was wussten Männer schon vom Herz einer Mutter?

**Nichts!**

Der Junge zitterte und ich merkte, dass das Fieber stieg. Ich konnte nicht anders und beugte meinen Kopf zu seinem. Vorsichtig küsste ich seine Stirn.

„Das wird jetzt etwas weh tun, mein Schatz. Aber hab keine Angst Mama ist bei dir. Ich lass dich nicht allein", mit diesen Worten entblößte ich seinen Hals und biss zu.

Das Gift brannte schnell durch seinen geschwächten Körper. Er schrie fürchterlich vor Schmerz, aber ich hielt ihn die ganze Zeit an meine Brust gedrückt. Meinen Alexander. Meinen Sohn. Egal was jetzt geschehen würde, er war bei mir und ich bei ihm.

**Und das war alles was zählte.**

**Lappland vor 2 Monaten**

„Vasilii", rief ich meinen blonden Engel. „Sei nicht immer so gierig und lass Mami auch noch einen übrig."

„Ach Mami, ich hab aber noch Durst", kleine rote Augen sahen mich flehend, durch seinen blonden Pony, an und ich konnte nicht anders als ihm seinen Willen zu lassen. Wie immer. Ich konnte bei ihm einfach nicht streng sein. Bei ihm, der meinem Alexander so ähnlich sah, und der in meinem Herzen den gleichen Platz einnahm.

„Also gut", sagte ich seufzend.

„Danke Mami", jubelte er und sprang dem verängstigten Hirten direkt an den Hals. Kleine Zähne blitzten, Haut riss und dann war nur noch ein sattes Schlürfen zu hören. Tot fiel der Mann zu Boden und Vasilii wischte sich genüsslich mit dem Handrücken das Blut vom Mund. Sein glockenhelles Lachen erklang und dann sprang er mir aus dem Stand in die Arme. Er legte sein kleines Köpfchen gegen meinen Hals und streichelte mein Gesicht.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mami!", diese Worte von meinem Kind entschädigten mich für all die Jahre des Wartens, sie waren der Sinn meines Lebens.

Der Wind drehte und mit ihm stieg mir ein wohlbekannter Duft in die Nase. Nein, das durfte nicht sein, nicht hier. Peleus, mein Erschaffer. Erschrocken setzte ich Vasilii ab und sah ihm streng in die Augen.

„Hör zu, du kennst doch noch die Hütte in der wir immer spielen?", er nickte. „Findest du den Weg auch ohne mich?"

„Ja, aber Mama, ich will da jetzt nicht hin", quengelte er.

„Du wirst jetzt sofort dahin laufen. Keine Widerrede", sagte ich streng.

„Ich will aber bei dir bleiben. Allein ist es immer so langweilig", schmollte er.

„Du wirst auf deine Mutter hören", mein Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Ich bring dir auch was schönes mit", fügte ich sanft hinzu.

„Also gut, aber lass mich nicht zu lange warten", er drückte mir noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wangen und schoss wie ein Blitz davon.

Ich richtete noch schnell meine Kleidung und wartete. Langsam kam er zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Schön und stolz wie in meinen Erinnerungen, nur den Lendenschurz hatte er gegen zeitgemäße Kleidung gewechselt. Es waren über 1.000 Jahre vergangen seit ich ihn verlassen hatte und genauso lang hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Er grinste mich unverschämt an und seinen lüsternen Augen zogen mich regelrecht aus, aber ich war nicht mehr das kleine Menschkind, das er mit seinen Tricks um den Verstand bringen konnte.

„Sei gegrüßt, Sasha", sagte er zuckersüß. „Ich hab dich vermisst:"

„Nun, ich dich nicht", antwortete ich kalt.

Vorsichtig schritt er im weiten Bogen um mich herum und ging zu den Leichen.

„Oh, du warst erfolgreich", schmeichelte er und sein Blick ging zu den Bissmalen. „Schade, dass du mir nichts übrig gelassen hast."

„Ich hatte nicht mit Besuch gerechnet", antwortete ich nervös, denn ich wusste was er sah. Die Male waren viel zu klein. Das erkannte sogar er und Vasiliis Duft lag immer noch in der Luft.

„Du hast mich sehr verletzt, als du einfach gegangen bist", kalt kamen die Worte über seine Lippen. „Aber ich verzeihe dir…", überrascht sah ich ihn an. „Wenn du wieder zu mir zurück kommst."

Zu ihm zurück, nie. Was stellte sich dieser aufgeblasene Gockel nur vor? Aber was würde er tun, wenn ich mich ihm verweigerte? Es gab nur eine Lösung, er musste sterben.

Ich setzte mein verführerischstes Lächeln auf und Schritt auf ihn zu. Ich wusste, ich hatte nur eine Chance, ich musste ihn überraschen. Überheblich sah er mich an. Er war ja so von sich überzeugt.

Blitzschnell wie eine Schlange stieß ich zu, doch ich hatte seine Erfahrung unterschätzt. Wie ein Vorschlaghammer traf mich sein Schlag und schleuderte mich in die Bäume, die ätzend unter dem Aufprall nachgaben. Ich schüttelte mich leicht und wappnete mich für seinen Angriff, der nie kommen sollte.

Ich hörte ihn noch Lachen, als er davon lief. „Die Volturi werden sich für deinen neuen Gefährten sehr interessieren", hörte ich ihn noch rufen.

Wutentbrannt folgte ich ihm. Das durfte er nicht machen. Ich musste es verhindern. Nicht mein Sohn.

Durch die endlosen Wälder ging die Hatz, immer nach Süd. Doch er war schneller als ich und so vergrößerte sich sein Vorsprung mit jeder Minute. Bald konnte ich nur noch seinem Geruch folgen und als ich am Ufer der Ostsee stand wusste ich, dass ich verloren hatte.

**Mongolei vor 2 Tagen**

Seit fast zwei Monaten war ich jetzt auf der Flucht, für Vasilii war es ein großes Abenteuer. Er verstand den Ernst der Lage nicht. Die Volturi würden uns einfach umbringen und vielleicht auch meine Töchter töten. Ich kannte Aro schon als er noch nicht an der Macht war. Er war mir schon damals unsympathisch. Und dann diese Gesetze mit denen er uns beherrschen wollte. Zum Wohle der Vampire, das ich nicht lachte. Ihm ging es einzig und allein um Aro.

Die Sonne ging gerade auf als ich im Osten etwas glitzern sah, erschrocken schwenkte ich nach Süden, aber auch da glitzerte es. Ich drehte mich um meine Achse und sank verzweifelt zu Boden. Aus allen Richtungen kamen sie auf mich zu, es gab kein entkommen. Meine Flucht war gescheitert. Sollte mein Leben wirklich hier in dieser trostlosen Grasslandschaft enden?

Vasilii kam auf mich zu gerannt und sah mich neugierig an. „Was hast du Mami? Du siehst so traurig aus."

Ich zog den kleinen Mann in meine Arme und drückte ihn an mich. Mein Junge. Mein kleiner Vasilii. Mein Alexander. „Mami hat dich furchtbar lieb, mein kleiner Schatz. Vergiss das nie", sagte ich tief traurig.

„Ich hab dich doch auch lieb, Mama. Bitte sei nicht traurig." Er drückte sein kleines Köpfchen gegen meine Brust und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen weizenblonden Haaren.

Ich spürte wie sie kamen, doch ich sah nicht auf. Sollten sie doch ihr Gesetz vollstrecken. Es gab nichts mehr was ich tun konnte.

„Siehst du Aro, ich hatte dir doch gesagt dass sie ein Kind verwandelt hat", hörte ich Peleus sagen. Möge er auf ewig verflucht sein.

„Ja, du hattest recht", antwortete Aro. „Sasha, du hast gegen das Verbot der Erschaffung von unsterblichen Kindern verstoßen. Dafür gibt es nur eine Strafe. Wussten deine Töchter von deinen Taten?"

Meine Töchter? Das sie mich bestrafen würden war mir bewusst, aber was hatten meine Töchter damit zu tun? Sie durften auf keinen Fall unter meinen Taten leiden.

Ängstlich sah ich zu Aro. „Meine Töchter haben von nichts gewusst, Aro. Bestrafe mich, aber lass sie aus dem Spiel."

Sanft lächelnd blickte er auf mich herab. „Wir werden sehen. Gib mir deine Hand, Sasha."

Nur widerwillig reichte ich ihm meine Hand, aber tat es für meine Töchter.

Als er mich berührte schloss er für einen Augenblick seine Augen, dann lächelte er wieder mit falscher Güte. „Tragisch. Ehrlich Sasha, ich habe Mitleid mit dir", dann strich er kurz Vasilii übers Haar. „Aber das können wir nicht dulden. Das verstehst du doch."

Klar verstand ich ihn, er war immer noch der Selbe miese Charakter ohne Mitgefühl. Von ihm war keine Gnade zu erwarten. Doch was war mit meinen Töchtern, würde er wenigstens sie verschonen?

„Jetzt da du alles weißt, was ist mit meinen Töchtern?", fragte ich stockend und drückte Vasilii, der langsam unruhig wurde, noch fester an mich.

„Wir werden sehen, wenn sie deine Geschichte bestätigen. Nun, wenn sie unschuldig sind kann ich noch mal gnädig sein. So jetzt komm, du wirst uns zu ihnen begleiten." So sprach Aro, Ankläger und Richter in einer Person.

Die Wache der Volturi nahmen mich in ihre Mitte und so liefen wir los. Ich hatte Vasilii auf den Arm genommen und ich würde ihn nie wieder los lassen.

**Zu Hause, Gegenwart**

Es war kurz vor Mittag als wir das kleine Haus erreichten, in dem meine Töchter lebten. Aufgeregt traten sie vor die Tür, nicht ahnend was dieser Besuch zu bedeuten hatte. Tanya blickte mich erst fragend an, aber als sie Vasilii in meinen Armen sah, wich sie ängstlich zurück. Kate versuchte die Fassung zu wahren und Irinas Augen waren eine einzige Anklage. Wie gern hätte ich es ihnen erklärt, doch Aro ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen. Kaum standen wir sagte er „Alec!" und deutete auf mich.

Plötzlich war alles dunkel, ich konnte nichts mehr sehen, noch hören, selbst mein Geruchsinn war abgeschaltet. Ich fühlte Vasilii nicht mehr, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er noch in meinen Armen ruhte.

Dies ist also das Ende. Aro wird mir nie sagen wie seine Entscheidung lautet, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde zusammen mit meinem Jungen brennen. Doch ich konnte nicht anders handeln. Es war mir einfach nicht möglich. Ich hoffe, das meine Töchter eines Tages die Kraft finden werden mir zu verzeihen.

Wie lang werde ich wohl noch warten müssen oder brenne ich schon?

Vasilii, Alexander, Mami wird euch immer lieben. Bald sind wir verei….

**Ende**


End file.
